


Искусство перевоплощения

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Romance, UST, cross-age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Кто такой Аурелиус Феникс, зачем его приручать Геллерту Гриндельвальду и при чем тут медоеды?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 12





	1. Раз

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссэйдж, Альбус младше.

Батильда Бэгшот британское Министерство магии иначе как сборищем старых козлов почти и не называла. А под хорошее огденское иногда и покрепче прикладывала.

— Альбус, дорогой, ты только даром растрачиваешь силы и время в этом нечищеном стойле, — фыркнула пожилая леди, накрывая на стол и лихо дирижируя многочисленными менажницами и тарелками. Вообще-то Альбус прибыл в Годрикову Лощину проведать брата и сестру, но через час неловкого молчания в очередной раз обнаружил себя в гостях у мисс Бэгшот. — Сколько ты там уже пытаешься что-то сделать? Год после Хогвартса ты провел дома, еще два у Фламелей… Наши департаменты пьют из тебя кровь уже года три! И не рассказывай мне про пошедшую в гору карьеру и самого молодого в истории председателя Визенгамота, от тебя пахнет бодрящим зельем, как от престарелой кокетки приворотным! А где результат?! Старые бараны просто свалили на тебя свою работу и не дают начинать ничего нового. Они упорно закрывают глаза на все, что хоть немного выбивается из их ограниченного мирка! Ты видел последние листовки этого негодного мальчишки Геллерта? Что оттуда вынес наш департамент правопорядка? Что наши славные соседи, узнав о нас, запалят костры. Костры, ха-ха! Против них хотя бы есть чары! А вот против той мерзости, отравляющей воздух, о которой предупреждает Геллерт…

— Я думал, что чтение и хранение речей Гриндельвальда запрещено, — заметил Альбус, прикрывая глаза и массируя переносицу под дужкой очков. Во всем остальном мисс Бэгшот, увы, была абсолютно права. И это было обидно. Деньги, положение в обществе, публикации, невиданный карьерный рост, когда он в неполные двадцать пять возглавил сначала департамент по международным связям, а потом вдобавок получил кресло главы Визенгамота… Все это было фикцией. Декорацией, пустой оберткой. Ничего настоящего он уже давно не видел. Ни настоящей магии сложнее заклинаний из школьного курса, ни настоящего дела, которым можно было бы гордиться, ни настоящих людей, которых нельзя было просчитать за пять минут, безошибочно угадав все их слабые места и рычажки давления…

— Я историк, милый мой! — отрезала соседка, подкладывая на его тарелку еще один кусок пирога. — Мне нужны материалы для работы! И если этот ваш рыбомордый Трэверс снова явится ко мне с обыском, именно это он и услышит!

Альбус только вздохнул, берясь за вилку. Аврорат и впрямь регулярно наведывался к их соседке, оказавшейся дальней родственницей разыскиваемого международного преступника. И эти визиты заставляли изрядно нервничать Аберфорта, хотя сам Альбус в своих чарах отвлечения внимания, наложенных на их старый дом, был полностью уверен. Но мисс Бэгшот словно нарочно подливала масло в огонь, распекая департамент магического правопорядка и его начальника лично за нерадивость, скудоумие и нерасторопность, то и дело грозясь посвятить им несколько страниц в своей новой книге. Попытка запереть историка с мировым именем в Азкабане за сварливый нрав была чревата международным скандалом, и аврорат во главе с мистером Трэверсом, скрипя зубами, терпел. Но с обысками являться не прекращал — нужно же было как-то отчитываться перед мирными гражданами, что для поимки не сходящего с первых страниц газет Геллерта Гриндельвальда делается все возможное.

— Вот, возьми. Думаю, тебя заинтересует. Прочитаешь на досуге, обдумаешь… — Батильда через стол протягивала ему слегка потертый по краям пергамент, свернутый в трубочку. — Ты же умный мальчик, Альбус. Я понимаю, что у тебя за спиной семья, которую ты не хочешь втягивать, но… это просто слова. Если бы их произнес кто-то другой…

Позже Альбус так и не смог понять, намекала ли ему пожилая дама нарочно или просто так совпало, но в тот день, вернувшись домой, он сел за письменный стол, развернул воззвание Гриндельвальда, положил рядом чистый пергамент… И очнулся только когда поставил точку в статье, в которой разобрал дословно запрещенную речь, где-то соглашаясь с ней, где-то оппонируя, а где-то переводя иносказания и образы на язык, более доступный для широкой публики, но везде соблюдая видимость цензуры. Выдохнув, он наложил чары, меняющие почерк и не позволяющие определить автора. А затем подписался.

Возможно «Аурелиус Феникс» и звучало слегка претенциозно, но ему нравилось. И вряд ли кто-то, кроме брата, додумался бы связать фантастическую птицу с их фамилией.

На следующее утро одна сова улетела в редакцию «Ежедневного пророка», а вторая, с переводом на французский — к издателям парижского «Крика горгульи».

Аурелиус с его насмешливым, легким слогом быстро превратился в любимца публики, несмотря на сложные темы, которые он поднимал. Статьи пересказывали, делились вырезками, делали копии. Споры о политике и вмешательстве в жизнь маглов с легкой руки публициста Феникса быстро вошли в моду. Сама же его личность стала предметом споров и выдумок настолько фантастических, что Альбусу стоило немалых трудов не расхохотаться, когда даже его министерские приятели Элфиас и Леонард, поддавшись общему ажиотажу, выдвигали теории и предположения. Раскрывать свое инкогнито он не спешил — шутки шутками, а начальник департамента магического правопорядка скрипел зубами, разворачивая очередной номер «Пророка» со статьей, в которой разбирались промахи и успехи последней выходки сторонников Гриндельвальда, изрядно напугавшей маглов. Впрочем, те получили, по мнению Альбуса, по заслугам: не стоило им затевать стройку у истока и без того помутневшего Дуная в Шварцвальде.

Следовало бы сразу догадаться, что настоящими проблемами ему грозил вовсе не прямолинейный и предсказуемый Трэверс!

Где-то через полгода после рождения своего политического альтер-эго Альбус вернулся из Министерства почти ночью и невольно замер перед домом, увидев свет в окнах кабинета. Ну и наглые же воры пошли! Набросив на себя Дезиллюминационное заклинание, он аппарировал внутрь, бросил Петрификус Тоталус… чтобы увидеть, как его заклинание стекает с лениво вытянутой ему навстречу руки. Без палочки.

Незваный гость устроился за его рабочим столом, покачиваясь на стуле и разве что не насвистывая. На вид неотличимый от магла из бедных районов Лондона, серый, неприметный… прошедший сквозь все наложенные Альбусом щиты и защитные чары, не потревожив их, а после и вовсе рассмотревший хозяина дома сквозь Дезиллюминационное заклинание. Маг. Очень сильный маг.

— Вас не было дома, начал накрапывать дождь, а я легко одет, так что позволил себе подождать вас внутри, — невозмутимо сообщил ему взломщик, заметно взрыкивая. Северянин? — Я не причиню вам вреда. Наоборот, учитывая некоторые обстоятельства, нам о многом нужно поговорить … Аурелиус.

Если до этого момента первым инстинктивным порывом было швырнуть проклятие — и не одно, чтобы нахал зарекся лазить по чужим домам, то когда прозвучал его псевдоним, проклятие мысленно трансформировалось в непростительное. Потому что выдавать кому бы то ни было тайну Феникса Альбус не собирался. Тем более этому явившемуся без приглашения незнакомцу, который… Щиты! Его щиты, которые мог взломать только Фламель и, может быть, еще один-два человека из числа его собратьев по науке! Но они бы не стали менять ради этого внешность, а значит…

— Гриндельвальд! — уверенно выдохнул Альбус, убирая палочку. Но парочку сглазов уже без нее, невербально, все-таки бросил. Его гостю такое нипочем, а возмущенному хозяину дома позволило хоть немного выразить свое отношение к происходящему!

Как и ожидалось, самый разыскиваемый преступник магического мира отразил его чары, просто лениво шевельнув рукой и подтвердив тем самым догадку Альбуса.

— Ну и где ваше воспитание, молодой человек? — укоризненно поинтересовался нежданный визитер. — Мое происхождение по вашим островным меркам вполне позволяет требовать обращения «лорд», но меня и «мистер» вполне устроит.

— Я подумаю. — Альбус скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не выдать легкого волнения. — Если вы скажете, зачем пришли, и намекнете, где в моей защите были слабые места.

Потом помолчал еще немного и предложил:

— Чаю?

— Вас в ядах учил разбираться Фламель, насколько я знаю, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Но риск — дело благородное.

— Если вы читали мои статьи, значит, знаете, что травить вас с моей стороны будет крайне недальновидно, — пожал плечами Альбус, поворачиваясь к гостю спиной, чтобы призвать из кухни посуду. В щиты тут же врезалось несколько заклинаний, но они выдержали. Сзади уважительно хмыкнули. — Могу разве что снимающее оборотку зелье накапать.

— Это не оборотное, — возмутился Гриндельвальд, кажется, искренне. — Это трансфигурация!

— Полная?! — не поверил Альбус, крутанувшись на пятках. — Вы обошли разложение Тьемона?!

Его гость рассмеялся, явно довольный произведенным впечатлением — впрочем, он всегда любил покрасоваться, судя по его речам. А потом направил на себя палочку. Наносной образ стек талой водой, открывая лицо, глядящее с плакатов в аврорате. Яркое. Дерзкое. Волевое. Слепящее насмешливой улыбкой.

Хотя человек, который к тридцати пяти годам — кажется, мисс Бэгшот как-то упоминала, что ее внучатый племянник лет на десять-двенадцать старше самого Альбуса, — умудрился расколоть своими речами и идеями магический мир почти пополам, да при этом еще находил время на то, чтобы вывернуть саму суть высшей трансфигурации наизнанку, имел полное право на некоторое самодовольство.

— Как видите, я способен удивлять. Как и вы. Таинственный Феникс весьма поспособствовал нашему делу, я давно хотел пожать ему руку. Правда, изначально я вас представлял несколько старше, Альбус. — Гриндельвальд стремительно встал и подошел ближе, протягивая одну руку и опуская другую ему на плечо. — Вы же позволите называть вас по имени, отбросив все лишнее?

Покровительственная усмешка и прямой взгляд.

Слишком близко. Слишком опасно. Слишком лично. Но вместо того чтобы смутиться и отпрянуть, Альбус ответил ударом на удар — схватил протянутую руку, крепко сжимая, пока его дар легилимента потянулся к чужому сознанию.

Гриндельвальд усмехнулся снова, одобрительно. Подмигнул. И вышвырнул из своего разума образом сходящей лавины, отступая на пару шагов.

— Решили еще раз меня удивить? Я близок к тому, чтобы впервые предложить кому-нибудь свое наставничество. Вы, Альбус, пожалуй, даже смогли бы повторить полную трансфигурацию человека. Сил у вас хватит, и подделать образ чужого сознания вы тоже сумеете. Право, жаль, что Фламель нашел вас раньше! И странно, что он отпустил вас из своих лабораторий всего через два года. Я бы не отпускал.

— Я не являюсь учеником Фламеля, — отозвался Альбус и посторонился, пропуская поднос с чайным сервизом, приземлившийся на письменный стол. Последним с глухим бульканьем стукнулся о столешницу пузатый кувшинчик со сливками. — По крайней мере, в полном смысле этого слова. Мэтр крайне благосклонен ко мне и щедро делится своими знаниями, находя время, чтобы обсудить кое-какие идеи, но я не приносил обета ни ему, ни кому-либо еще. И вам не принесу, как бы мне ни хотелось повторить подобную трансфигурацию. Свобода не связанного словом и магией человека дороже.

— Ученический обет в наше время выродился в фикцию, — пожал плечами Гриндельвальд, опускаясь на диванчик с подлетевшей к нему чашкой и закидывая ногу на ногу. Щегольские высокие сапоги блестели от воска, притягивая взгляд. — Я понимаю, что Фламель, возможно, остается верен традициям своей молодости, но остальные…

— Люди могли забыть, но не магия, — жестко отозвался Альбус, чувствуя, как подрагивают, желая сжаться в кулак, пальцы. — Магия никогда ничего не забывает… и не прощает.

Он слишком долго наблюдал, как тает от борьбы с собственными силами его бедняжка-сестра, чтобы позволить связать себя магическим обетом. Но это, пожалуй, было неудачной темой для первого разговора с таким человеком, как Гриндельвальд. Вряд ли бы тот согласился признать, что в их дуэте с магией именно он является ведомым!

Пришлось склониться над сливочником в попытке выгадать немного времени, чтобы успокоиться.

— Что вы собираетесь делать теперь, когда узнали, что это я — автор статей? — поинтересовался Альбус, почувствовав наконец, что способен вернуться к прохладному, почти равнодушному тону.

Гриндельвальд засмеялся.

— Руку я вам уже пожал. Вербовать вас в ряды моих сторонников… простите, вы за последние полгода сделали для нашего дела едва ли не больше, чем они все вместе взятые. Поэтому я могу разве что смиренно рассчитывать на продолжение нашего с вами знакомства, Альбус. Ну и, разумеется, если вы… простите, если мистер Феникс пожелает собрать больше сведений из первых рук перед написанием очередной статьи — я буду более чем счастлив предоставить ему требуемые материалы.

Альбус недоверчиво фыркнул, звякнув ложечкой о край чашки.

— Даже если я возжелаю ознакомиться со списком целей вашей организации на ближайшие несколько месяцев или вашими личными выкладками по трансфигурации?

Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, была в равной мере насмешливой и теплой.

— Вы же умны, Альбус. Вы сами видите: то, что мы делаем — это необходимость. Временами грязная и малоприятная, но… Статьи Аурелиуса как раз и призывают обывателей осознать ее — необходимость перемен.

— И вы рискнете положиться только на мою тягу к переменам? — насмешливо перебил его Альбус. Гриндельвальд в ответ развел руками.

— Нет. Но Нерушимого обета не потребую. Просто клятву о неразглашении. Подготовить вам мои выкладки по трансфигурации?

Похоже, борьба недоверия и страстного желания узнать, как именно было обойдено разложение Тьемона, в полной мере отразилась у него на лице, потому что Гриндельвальд снова рассмеялся. Смех у него был звонкий, искренний, совсем юный, никак не вяжущийся с тяжелым, пронзительным взглядом и общим ощущением угрозы, которую Альбус улавливал всей своей сутью легилимента. Впрочем, угроза эта была не гнетущая и беспросветная, а… Он чувствовал, что справиться с ней ему точно под силу. Как в детстве, когда еще дома был отец, а Альбус сражался на лугу с драконом из коряги, зная, что обязательно успеет пару раз победить зверя, ещё до того, как мама позовет пить чай…

Он потряс головой, заставляя себя вынырнуть из воспоминаний. Не ко времени они.

— Ваше предложение очень лестно… — дипломатично начал Альбус, а потом смешался, нервно засмеялся и махнул рукой, решив говорить откровенно. — Я ведь все равно не смогу отказать себе в удовольствии обсудить с вами полную трансфигурацию человеческого тела. Я выбрал алхимию потому, что никого равного Николасу в этой области не было. Но меня со школы привлекала именно возможность менять саму суть вещей — это восхитительно комплексный процесс! Здесь есть место и астрономии, и рунам, и необходимости учитывать воздействие зелья, если таковое было…

Он наморщил нос, помолчал, а потом уже совершенно серьезно добавил:

— Но писать свои статьи я по-прежнему буду так, как вижу ситуацию. Впрочем, вас ведь оскорбит, если я предположу, что вы потребуете пустых славословий в свой адрес. А вот ваших… соратников высказываемая мной критика может и расстроить.

— Будет большой ошибкой с их стороны попробовать высказать вам свое неудовольствие, — пожал плечами Гриндельвальд. — Во-первых, вы в состоянии ответить, во-вторых, я не люблю склоки. Если хотите, ваша тайна останется только между нами, а я представлю вас как очень талантливого и перспективного молодого человека, которого я пожелал обучать трансфигурации. Согласны?

Альбус, помедлив, кивнул. И просиявший Гриндельвальд тут же подозвал к себе пергамент, чтобы набросать на нем несколько уравнений.

— Если вы сталкивались с проблемой Тьемона, то должны были слышать и о недоказуемой теореме Бецалеля. Слышали ведь?

— Это проверка? — уточнил Альбус, приманивая к себе перо и обводя в одной из формул комплексные переменные, которые можно было привести под один знаменатель. Щеки слегка пекло. Не то от волнения, не то от возмущения…

— Ну что вы, — довольно отозвался новоявленный наставник, пристально наблюдающий за его действиями. — Уже разговор равных. Я не ошибся с выбором ученика.

Что по-настоящему подкупало в Гриндельвальде — это то, как искренне он говорил о магии. Для него чары были не просто средством достижения цели, а чем-то большим, притягательным, самодостаточным… как и для самого Альбуса. Они провели два крайне интересных и познавательных часа, разговаривая о сокрытии физических объектов, невидимости — Гриндельвальд одобрительно прицокнул, разглядев, как Альбус завернулся в чары, рассеивая, отвлекая от себя внимание, — трансфигурации и черном рынке книг. Перешучивались, спорили. А потом «страшный темный маг», которым пугали детей, и вовсе шипел и обзывался «юным дарованием», когда узнал, кто увел у его людей из-под носа восточный трактат по философии разума. Правда, успокоившись, упросил дать ему возможность как-нибудь сделать выписки из пары глав. После чего, наконец, поднялся.

— Боюсь, я бессовестно затянул визит, пользуясь вашим гостеприимством, Альбус. — Гриндельвальд улыбался, не только губами, как обычно на плакатах «Разыскивается». Глаза у него светились, неглубокие морщинки в их уголках собрались вместе, становясь заметнее. — Мне уже совсем пора, но если вы еще не приняли окончательное решение, то…

— Отчего же. — Альбус улыбнулся внезапно пересохшими губами. Рука, на которую он мельком взглянул, подрагивала, так что пришлось сжать ее в кулак. — Я рад лестному предложению лично ознакомиться с положением дел с вашей стороны. Еще больше я рад возможности учиться трансфигурации у такого мастера. И я бы предпочел развитие событий, при котором мой псевдоним останется только между нами, но клятву о неразглашении принесу. Лично вам, Геллерт. Мне снова ожидать вас в моем кабинете или существует более обыденный способ связи?

— Ах да! Способ связи… — Гриндельвальд задумчиво посмотрел на него, что-то просчитывая. — Сов не посылайте, меня они не найдут. Если вы не против провести ближайшую субботу в моем обществе и познакомиться кое с кем…

Он дождался ответного кивка и, сунув руку в вырез рубашки, вытащил серебряную цепочку со знаком Даров. Альбус чуть заметно вздрогнул. Совпадение? Про этот свой интерес он совершенно точно никому не рассказывал!

— Вот так. — Гриндельвальд сам застегнул подвеску у него на шее. — Портал, суббота, время активации половина восьмого утра. Я буду ждать вас, мальчик мой.

Его неожиданный гость уже давно ушел, пообещав подготовить к их следующей встрече свои расчеты, а Альбус все еще неспешно восстанавливал защиту на доме, вплетая в нее новые усиливающие, отражающие и обманные чары, и думал, думал, думал, сопоставлял, строил теории… Даже голова заболела. Правы были авроры, сволочь этот Гриндельвальд, головная боль и заноза… На этом месте Альбус покраснел и решительно запретил себе развивать подобное направление мыслей. Это не симпатичный игрок в квиддич и не скучающие посетители приватных министерских вечеринок под обороткой — другое дело, что он-то сквозь все их чары очарования и иллюзии всегда прекрасно видел… А тут насквозь будут видеть уже его. Как облупленного. Так что щиты и трансфигурация. И немного политики. И вообще, говорят, девушки революционные плакаты группы Гриндельвальда в своих спальнях вешают. Так что немного засмотреться никому не стыдно.

Невзирая на все эти рассуждения, в субботу утром, оказавшись на продуваемой всеми ветрами площадке, он снова не мог отвести взгляд от смеющегося Гриндельвальда. Тот сгреб его в охапку, пообещал пощадить британскую чопорность и не целовать в обе щеки, вызвав очередной прилив крови к этим самым щекам, а потом развел руками и поинтересовался, как его юному гостю местный пейзаж. И только тут Альбус обнаружил, что их окружают горы. Похоже, Альпы. Поросшие лесом предгорья темнели ниже по склонам, а вокруг них был снег, отражающееся от него солнце и невозможно чистый и прозрачный воздух, дарящий ощущение свободы. Словно он был птицей, способной в любой момент сорваться в полет…

— Кошмар какой, — пробормотал внимательно разглядывающий его Геллерт. — Тебя вообще никуда не выпускали дальше вересковых болот и алхимических лабораторий, птенчик? Выглядишь так, как будто наш воздух опьянил тебя с первого же глотка!

Альбус смог только головой покачать, чувствуя, что ничего не в силах поделать с широченной улыбкой.

— Я рад вас видеть, — заметил он наконец, с усилием отводя взгляд от заснеженных склонов. — Простите, это действительно… Я никогда такого не видел.

Его крепко хлопнули по плечу.

— Пришло время расправить крылья по-настоящему. Ты еще многое увидишь из того, что прежде не видел! — пообещал Геллерт.

И обещание свое он сдержал.


	2. Два

Жизнь с появлением в ней Гриндельвальда стала веселой, стремительной и непредсказуемой. Альбус даже не успел понять толком, как это произошло, а его уже затянуло в водоворот событий, которые сменяли друг друга самым непредсказуемым образом.

В один день его знакомили с ближним кругом, и он старался держаться прямо под насмешливо-тяжелыми взглядами и не поддаваться соблазну использовать легилименцию. Что ему не доверяют и не понимают, как такой мальчишка оказался среди самых верных и проверенных, было видно и невооруженным глазом. В другой — Геллерт порталом выдергивал его после работы в Париж, где держал речь перед собравшимися со всей Европы магами, призывая их не допустить новой войны между маглами. Или они могли провести несколько часов в огромной библиотеке Нурменгарда, уткнувшись каждый в свою книгу и не обменявшись даже парой слов. Или же новоявленный наставник пропадал на неделю, но исправно присылал птиц с задачами и заметками по трансфигураци в любое время дня и ночи. Элфиас с Леонардом, глядя на синяки у Альбуса под глазами, каждый раз пытались выведать, что за очаровательную подружку, которая совсем не дает спать по ночам, он себе завел…

Альбус и впрямь забыл, когда он последний раз высыпался, ел не на ходу и выбирался в паб пропустить пинту светлого. От усталости приходилось пить зелья. Новая алхимическая монография, рекомендованная Николасом, лежала нераскрытой возле его кровати уже месяц. И все равно он был абсолютно, совершенно счастлив. Как и любой человек, обретший смысл своего существования.

Он стремительно привыкал ко всему новому, впитывая в себя знания, как губка. Учиться у Геллерта было восхитительно. Тот был нетерпелив, несдержан, временами жесток, требуя выкладываться на пределе сил, но каждый раз, когда его глаза загорались отсветом искренней улыбки и он говорил: «Хорошо, мой Феникс, правда, хорошо!» — это того стоило. Его дружеское расположение, его уважение к талантам и знаниям самого Альбуса, пусть Гриндельвальд и превосходил его… пока — все это давало силы двигаться дальше, стремиться к большему. Три года в Министерстве заставили Альбуса изрядно запустить все свои научные проекты, кое-что успело позабыться, но с тем большим рвением он каждый раз брался за новую задачу. У него была цель — стать равным своему наставнику. И помочь ему построить новый мир.

Хотя в тот день, когда Геллерт в первый раз завел речь — помимо трансфигурации, алхимии, рун и нумерологии — про дуэльную подготовку, Альбус посмотрел на него с недоумением.

Они сидели в библиотеке бок о бок, пытаясь разобраться с путаными записками одного восточного целителя, когда Геллерт скорчил гримасу и отвел от своего лица выбившуюся из косы Альбуса прядь рыжих волос, заправив ее ученику за ухо.

— Нет, Альбус, так дело не пойдет! Я собирался посмотреть на тебя сегодня в дуэльном зале, но сейчас это просто опасно. Позволь, я переплету?

Заставить себя не покраснеть удалось только чудовищным усилием воли и не без помощи чар охлаждения. Хотя волосы Альбуса частенько привлекали к себе внимание. Он даже защитные заклинания на них в школе накладывал, а то желающих дернуть кончик косы, проходя мимо, было многовато. Зато когда эта самая коса, превратившись в недовольную змею, несколько раз укусила шутников, они сразу успокоились! 

Но внимание Геллерта совсем не походило на глупые детские подначки и заигрывания.

— Будьте добры, — улыбнулся Альбус, поднимая глаза на наставника и не уточняя, что магам их уровня достаточно одного заклинания, чтобы волосы сами улеглись в какую угодно прическу. — Хотя, боюсь, вы будете разочарованы. В отличие от моего младшего брата, я не очень люблю дуэльные чары. Обычно все их используют в лоб, полагаясь лишь на вложенную силу, и достаточно поставить хорошие круговые щиты, чтобы, пока противник будет над ними пыхтеть, наслать на него что-нибудь неприятное.

— Я не дам тебе умереть от скуки, мой Феникс. — Геллерт со смехом отложил свой фолиант и, призвав гребень, занялся распутыванием косы повернувшегося к нему спиной ученика. — Кстати, что ты думаешь о последних поправках к Статуту, которые приняли в МАКУСА?

Вопросы по международной политике так и сыпались один за одним, все больше напоминая допрос, и когда его наконец дернули за кончик переплетенной косы, уложенной венцом вокруг головы, Альбус выдохнул с облегчением.

— Что ж, я рад, что ты, в отличие от многих твоих соотечественников, не считаешь, что жизнь за пределами вашего чудесного острова заканчивается, — хмыкнул наставник, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — А вот твоей беспечностью я недоволен.

Он показал свою раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежал клок рыжих волос.

— Мне очень льстит, что ты мне доверился, Альбус. Даже зная, что меня называют темным магом. Но именно как темный маг я могу назвать с десяток способов испортить тебе жизнь, заполучив даже один волос. Опять же, оборотное зелье… к темным искусствам не относится, но проблем в чужих руках может доставить преизрядно. Мне нравится твоя коса, было бы жаль ее остричь, поэтому мой тебе совет: выбирай прически, не позволяющие дернуть тебя за волосы.

Вспыхнувший от этой маленькой отповеди Альбус не успел ничего ответить.

— Вот все твои волосы, Феникс. — Геллерт вложил их ему в руку и спокойно попросил: — Сожги их. Хочу посмотреть, как ты продвинулся в изучении родной стихии.

Альбус усмехнулся и покачал головой. Потом без лишних слов сжал ладонь и невербально призвал пламя. Так же беззвучно погасил. Раскрыл кулак — в нем даже пепла не осталось.

— Вы и впрямь практикуете темные искусства, как и весь Дурмстранг, — иронично заметил он, поглаживая свежезаплетенную косу. — А я адекватно оцениваю свои силы. Вам я отказать в просьбах пока не могу. То есть могу, конечно… но если вы захотите достать мой волос, вы его достанете. Да и без него сумеете осложнить жизнь.

Он беспечно улыбнулся и упрятал выбивающийся из венца кончик косы под наслоение уложенных петлями прядей.

— Я готов. 

В зале он тогда выдержал меньше получаса, но Геллерт все равно хвалил его, утверждая, что большая часть Первых Авроров и десяти минут бы не продержались.

После в тот же день наставник шутил, поил его чаем, расслабленный и довольный, совершенно не соответствующий шаблонным представлениям о темных магах. И все равно он был смертельно опасен. Альбус чувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела, дрожащей от выплеснувшегося во время тренировочной дуэли адреналина. Опасен, практически непредсказуем… И невозможно притягателен. Рядом с ним жизнь переставала казаться пресной.

Впрочем, иногда Геллерт был по отношению к нему почти по-родственному заботлив.

Летнюю пору на работе Альбус не жаловал. Коллеги становились еще более рассеянными и забывчивыми, чем обычно, заседания и советы собирались со скрипом, все постоянно переносилось и откладывалось. Нужные люди уходили в отпуск, так что подписывать одно разрешение можно было месяц, а простые граждане магической Британии расслаблялись и утрачивали остатки контроля и сдержанности прямо на глазах у удивленных маглов. То на пляже погоду поменяют, за минуту разогнав дождевые тучи, то из ничего сотворят песчаную копию Биг Бена, то вообще притащат с собой на отдых домашнего гиппогрифа… И это не считая выпущенный на волю из стен Хогвартса молодняк, который под прикрытием родителей-магов так и порывался нарушить закон о неиспользовании палочек во время летних каникул! Словом, сплошная головная боль, а не работа, да еще и министр чаще обычного тянулся за стаканом огневиски, пытаясь использовать молодого главу Визенгамота то как собутыльника, то как жертву для поучений. Альбус смотрел на него с отвращением — пить в жару было еще противнее обычного, и хмель в голову бил быстрее и сильнее, и рубашка на спине промокала от пота в считанные минуты. Никакого удовольствия, одни неприятности. Даже про мантии предков, которые, наверное, обеспечивали неплохую вентиляцию под своими развевающимися полами, думалось почти с умилением.

А вот что он действительно любил в этот сезон — это летние грозы. После них даже не хотелось сразу после работы аппарировать домой. Можно было выйти на улицы Лондона, вдохнуть запах мокрых тротуаров и листвы, неспешно пройтись, зацепив краем Риджентс-парк, посмотреть на лебедей, бросить им остатки сладкой булочки из кармана, наслаждаясь тем, как временно стало легко дышать в каменной городской душегубке. Правда, иногда сюда докатывались циклоны с Атлантики, и тогда обычная гроза превращалась в целое светопреставление со скачками давления, локальными маленькими смерчами, смешивающими магические потоки, и чудящей природной магией. То ли из-за своего действительно огромного потенциала, то ли из-за какой-то врожденной способности Альбус такое природное буйство ощущал особенно сильно. Порой, если не успевал выпить зелья, приглушающие восприятие, — до дичайшей мигрени, при которой можно было только лежать, закрыв глаза, и стараться не шевелиться, чтобы не начинало выворачивать наизнанку… Но обычную грозу он все равно любил.

Кто же знал, что в этот июльский день легкая летняя непогода превратится почти в ураган, которой затронет все лей-линии от скал Дувра до границ с Шотландией так, что воздух начнет потрескивать от беспокойно мечущейся и то и дело пытающейся прорваться в реальный мир магии?! Его скрутило прямо в коридоре Министерства, когда он шел от зала заседания Визенгамота, где, поддавшись любопытству, ментально просканировал несколько человек на предмет лояльности идеям Гриндельвальда. Не мог выбрать другой день! Собственные щиты, ослабленные возней с чужими защитными амулетами, не успели встать на место и предупредить. Его швырнуло на несчастного уборщика, который с возмущенным писком и жужжанием принялся крутиться на месте с лежащим на нем Альбусом, усиливая его чувство тошноты и дезориентации. Давно же он так не вляпывался…

Впрочем, удача повернулась птичьим хвостовым оперением не окончательно. Нашли его Элфиас и Леонард, и довольно быстро. И Дож даже вспомнил, что однажды наблюдал похожий приступ еще в Хогвартсе, курсе на третьем — это был последний раз, когда Альбус не успел вовремя выпить зелья.

Все, что было дальше, запомнилось слабо. К целителям его не потащили — спасибо и на том: знали, как он относится к правилам госпиталя и вынужденной беспомощности. Какие-то вспышки, шорохи, слишком яркий свет, бьющий по глазам даже сквозь прикрытые веки. Его качало, мутило, один раз даже, кажется, стошнило желчью — хорошо, что обед он сегодня пропустил, заработавшись. Потом на секунду пахнуло безопасностью и домом, его сгрузили на что-то мягкое, похожее на диван — по крайне мере удалось уткнуться лицом в подушку, но все портили громкие голоса, какой-то звон…

— Петрификус тоталус, — тихий знакомый голос осыпался, шелестя, с неотвратимостью песка времени, пробившись сквозь перекрывающую все боль. И сразу следом: — Легилименс! Обливиэйт!

И два хлопка. А потом почти неслышные шаги, которые только и можно было различить обостренным сейчас до предела слухом. Снова замутило, в затылок словно шуруп вворачивали…

— Идиоты, но старательные, — шепот Геллерта с трудом воспринимался сознанием, так и норовящим ухнуть туда, где крутилась острая, колючая боль. — Стер память и отправил по домам. Хорошо тебя приложило, я через Атлантику почувствовал.

На лоб легла прохладная рука, что-то зашуршало, скрипнул под ухом диван, вызвав очередную судорогу, а потом его голова уткнулась в теплое и шершавое. Похоже, Геллерт сел рядом. Руку со лба он так и не убрал, и сквозь нее струилась восхитительная, прохладная, чуть покалывающая магия, ясная и освежающая, как вода из горного ручья, которой его поил все тот же Геллерт во время одной из прогулок по альпийским взгорьям.

— Ну и что с тобой делать, горе пернатое 

Вообще-то в таком состоянии любой звук должен был отдаваться в голове стучащими молотами и вспышками боли, но голос Геллерта, наоборот, почему-то успокаивал. Как и лежащая уже на затылке ладонь, которая вытягивала всю острую, пульсирующую внутри черепа боль, оставляя только легкое отупляющее гудение и усталость. Альбус плотнее прижался лицом к бедру наставника, приоткрыл на секунду глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все равно в случае чего увидит только блаженную темноту, и довольно потерся щекой о плотную кожу штанов. Кажется, они назывались лезерхозе…или ледерхозе… неважно. Хорошо-то как, когда не болит! Выдох облегчения вышел слишком громким, даже с каким-то стоном, так что Геллерт невольно дернулся и тут же положил другую ладонь сначала на переносицу, чуть сжимая ее, а потом нажал пальцами на какую-то точку на мочке уха.

— Тихо, тихо… Сейчас, mein kleiner Phönix…

В стороне что-то звякнуло, заставив поморщиться, но очередной острой вспышки боли не последовало. Запахло мятой и мелиссой, потом сон-травой, потом что-то забулькало и закапало, а после Геллерт осторожно повернул его голову, закрыв глаза своей ладонью, а в губы ткнулся край кубка.

— Пей потихоньку. Сейчас подействует.

Виска коснулись чем-то сухим и теплым, кажется, губами, Альбус дернулся было, чтобы повернуться, спросить…

Проснулся он от солнечного лучика, скользящего по лицу. Он все еще лежал на диване в своей гостиной, завернутый в плед, с распущенными волосами, явно расчесанными после того, как ему расплели косу. Очки нашлись на полу, вместе с ботинками и короткой запиской:

«Сегодня ты спишь, ешь и отдыхаешь. Узнаю, что колдовал — выдеру. То же самое касается разговоров с идиотами, которые ты называешь работой.

Г».


	3. Три

Гриндельвальд был то требователен, то весел, то почти ласков — и всегда неизменно насмешлив. Они обсуждали трансфигурацию, магловские яды, построение щитовых чар и пророчества. Наставник знакомил Альбуса с кентаврами и восточными мудрецами, удалившимися от мира, с арабскими целителями и мексиканскими оборотнями. Втягивал в розыгрыши и шутки, напоминавшие о его беспокойном факультете. Поил кофе и кормил блюдами континентальной кухни. Гонял в дуэльном зале так, как и не снилось аврорату. Спрашивал изредка совета…

Собственно, именно за советом Геллерт и пришел, когда ему понадобились пророчества из Отдела тайн британского Министерства магии.

— Ты же знаешь, я смогу их увидеть, только если они имеют отношение ко мне, — мягко заметил он даже прежде, чем Альбус успел что-то сказать. — И ты знаешь, что мой собственный дар предвещает войну, в которой нам всем придется принять участие. Я должен знать больше.

— Я и сам бы не отказался там покопаться, — вздохнул Альбус. — Особенно в отделе редких книг. Но в ряды наших доблестных невыразимцев ради такого вступать не хочется.

— Книги не обещаю, у меня были несколько другие планы, но если мы нечаянно пройдем мимо… — ухмыльнулся наставник с самым невинным видом. — Мой план сейчас выглядит так…

Альбус выслушал и задумался.

— Проблему представляют только врата отдела, — наконец задумчиво сообщил он. — Они завязаны на сочетание личной ауры, палочки и уровня силы мага. Так что скорее всего при попытке пройти под чужой личиной поднимут тревогу. Но у меня есть допуск в отдел. Если я подхвачу вас в коридоре, трансфигурирую во что-то… немагическое и пронесу сквозь ворота… Да, может сработать. Нужно еще проверить, получится ли у меня перекрыть своей магией все отголоски вашей силы или выдать ее за свою. Внутри вы сможете принять облик невыразимца, и мы сделаем вид, что это вы ведете меня в хранилище.

Геллерт заинтересованно подался вперед.

— Облик рядового невыразимца — это скучно. А вот любезнейший Торквил Трэверс… Если что-нибудь всплывет, подумают на оборотное зелье — и пусть оправдывается, где я раздобыл для него частицу тела. Да и останавливать с вопросами главу департамента магического правопорядка тоже вряд ли кто-нибудь рискнет. Даже если он явится в хранилище поздно вечером. Заработался начальник, бывает. Решено! Остался вопрос, в какой немагический объект ты собираешься меня трансфигурировать. Мне не понравится быть носовым платком, говорю сразу.

— Может, фамильяром? — предложил Альбус. — Тогда не придется менять живое на неживое, да и остаточный магический фон будет на что списать.

— Хм… А как ты относишься к медоедам?

— Медоедам? — недоуменно переспросил Альбус у наставника, который неожиданно рассмеялся и соскользнул с дивана.

— Смотри!

Мгновение — и посреди его гостиной закрутился на четырех лапах черно-белый хищник африканских саванн. Принюхался к чему-то, задрав мордочку, фыркнул и потрусил к креслу, в котором сидел Альбус. Потрогал тяжелой лапой ногу, еще раз фыркнул и одним прыжком вскочил ему на колени.

Альбус с восторгом рассматривал анимагическую форму в виде крупного лапастого и лобастого зверя, вызвавшего у него почти детский восторг. Осторожно и с восхищением потрогал мощные когти — такими, наверное, без магии любой подкоп можно прорыть… Гриндельвальд выразительно оскалил на него еще и зубы — не такие уж и длинные, но явно очень острые. Разговаривать он в этом облике не мог, поэтому использовал чары, от которых в воздухе повисали крупные, полупрозрачные буквы.

«Соберись! Кто же знал, что твое слабое место — низлы с мягкой шерстью…»

— У низлов нет таких когтей, — улыбнулся Альбус и, не удержавшись, легонько погладил экзотического зверя по спинке, прежде чем сотворить перед собой дрожащее в воздухе зеркало. — Смотрите, если вы обернетесь вокруг моей левой руки, я прикрою вас невидимостью, а магию попробуем замаскировать под идущую от сердца.

«Ты же вроде правой колдуешь?»

— Амбидекстер. Но тут встает интересный вопрос: как правильно имитировать связь фамильяр-хозяин, чтобы чары нас пропустили как неделимое целое? Кровь не пойдет, это должно быть что-то магическое…Попробовать изменить внешне связь учитель-ученик?

Медоед одобрительно засопел и потерся о руку.

«Молодец, я тоже думал зайти с этой стороны. Вставай, посмотрю, как мне на тебе повиснуть, чтобы не пропороть бок когтями».

Отработав наложение невидимости на зверя, который цеплялся когтями за пояс и ногу Альбуса, поддерживающего его левой рукой, они вернулись обратно в кресло. Медоед позволил задумавшемуся ученику пару раз погладить себя по спине, боднул его тяжелой головой в плечо и соскочил на пол.

— Отлично. Осталось разобраться с нашей связью, — резюмировал Геллерт, вернувшись в свой человеческий облик. Палочка выпорхнула из рукава, и он нараспев произнес длинное заклинание на немецком.

Ставшая видимой магическая сила закружилась по комнате, свиваясь потоками и рассыпаясь искрами.

— Вот эта. — Геллерт пальцем подцепил туго сплетенную сине-золотую нить. Помедлил немного и начал обводить ее по спирали палочкой, что-то бормоча себе под нос, мешая вульгарную латынь с каким-то африканским диалектом. Нить то бледнела, то набирала цвет. Синева в ней истончилась, почти пропала, поглощенная золотом и пробившимися алыми всполохами, искры сыпались все чаще…

Гриндельвальд и его магия были чем-то абсолютно восхитительным: чары под его руками пели и танцевали, покорно изгибаясь в нужном направлении, завораживая своим ритмом, заставляя жгуче желать тоже вступить в этот хоровод сил, плясать в нем до упада…

И только когда наставник остановился, тяжело дыша, с лицом белым, как мел, пришло отрезвляющее понимание, чего именно стоила эта легкость. Магия — как круг фейри из магловских сказок. Завораживает, тянет за собой, пьянит и очаровывает, отводя глаза своей мнимой легкостью от неминуемой расплаты. Та же Авада — всего два слова и искреннее пожелание смерти… а стоить будет куска души. Оставалось надеяться, что сейчас Геллерт отделается просто усталостью, и магия не разверзнет под святотатцем, покусившимся на ее плетения, болотную трясину.

Альбус устроил тяжело дышащего Геллерта на диване, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не погладить бессильно свесившуюся с подлокотника узкую кисть, как он гладил шерсть медоеда. Подпихнул ему под спину подушку и быстро подозвал к себе несколько коробочек и колбочек, наполнил пустую кружку водой, вскипятил ее, на глаз насыпал трав и добавил пару тягучих, пахнущих медом и луговыми росами капель.

— Пейте, пока я проверяю.

— Я за запахом мяты даже разобрать не могу, что это, — недовольно отозвался Геллерт, принюхиваясь к всунутой ему в руки чашке. Глаза так и не открыл. — Ты окончательно перепутал меня с низлом? И я просил тебя посмотреть, что там с нашей связью!

— Не яд и не кошачья валериана, — усмехнулся Альбус немного нервно. Что-то в Геллерте, несмотря на всю его силу, будило странное желание проявить заботу. Как будто старшему магу это было нужно! У него таких заботящихся… — Просто укрепляющий травяной чай. Вкусный, в отличие от восстанавливающего зелья. Особенно если добавить ягоды, но для свежих сейчас не сезон, а сушеные я не люблю. Связь должна продержаться все время пока мы будем идти по коридорам Министерства, это не меньше десяти минут. Еще три, и я посмотрю, что получилось из вашего экспромта. Это было завораживающе красиво!

— Тогда можешь смело смотреть, я рассчитывал на час. — Геллерт приоткрыл глаза, изучил содержимое кружки и, поморщившись, стал медленно пить небольшими глотками. — Ненавижу мяту!

План после всех обсуждений у них вышел совершенно авантюрный. Впрочем, как раз такие, по опыту Альбуса, обычно и срабатывали.

Неделя до назначенного дня прошла как обычно, но в пятницу с самого утра начала нарастать радостная тревожность, «гриффиндорский зуд», как называли у них на факультете стремление ввязаться в очередные приключения. Сам Альбус что-то подобное испытывал прежде, только когда замахивался на проекты не по возрасту — подавал заявки на участие в конференциях, брал темы докладов, на которые никто до него даже не обращал внимания… Так было перед выступлением в Каире и перед первым рабочим днем в Министерстве. А потом все как отрезало, покатилось по накатанной, в соответствии с продуманной стратегией, затянуло в размеренную обыденность.

К вечеру он уже разве что не приплясывал, мурлыкал себе под нос и светился предвкушением так, что увидевший его мельком в коридорах Леонард с новыми силами принялся расспрашивать о таинственной пассии и интересоваться: не собрался ли Альбус уже делать предложение?!

О да, разумеется. Предложение охранной системе департамента невыразимцев. От которого та не сможет отказаться. Потому что Геллерту Гриндельвальду не отказывает никто.

В назначенное время он ждал в мужской уборной, прислушиваясь к гулкой тишине опустевшего здания, но все равно вздрогнул, когда в зеркале отразился входящий Трэверс, на ходу поддергивающий рукава пиджака. Альбус невольно поморщился, чувствуя прилив привычной антипатии, глава департамента магического правопорядка усмехнулся как-то особенно неприятно, а в следующую секунду вместо него на полу стоял уже знакомый медоед.

Альбус подхватил зверя на руки, пробежался пальцами по шерсти, а потом осторожно пристроил его себе на бедро, бережно придерживая рукой, вокруг которой тут же обернулась когтистая лапа. Вторая лапа легла опасно близко к паху, но вместо понятной опаски от близости острых когтей почему-то накатило смущение.

С раздраженным фырканьем Альбус очистил разум. Потом будет отвлекаться на глупости! Шалость началась.

Чары отвлечения внимания на медоеда, брызнуть себе в лицо холодной водой, чтобы тем, кто случайно встретит его в коридоре, стало ясно, что молодой человек засиделся за документами и ходил умыться, чтобы взбодриться и снять боль с перенапряженных глаз. Быстрым шагом по коридору, потом вниз по лестницам, со смехом помахать рукой уходящим с поста знакомым аврорам, которые, похоже, засиделись не заботой, а зад отмечанием какого-то дела…

Арка входа в Отдел тайн, защитный рубеж.

Альбус не стал сбавлять шаг, но на секунду зажмурился, проходя под зачарованным сводом, почти ожидая воя сигнальных чар… И понял, что ничего не услышал, только через два десятка шагов.

— Получилось! Сейчас я найду какой-нибудь закоулок, и вы сможете перекинуться обратно.

Медоед кивнул и вскоре уже снова выглядел как крайне недовольный Торквил Трэверс.

— Покажи мне, где лежат пророчества, и можешь идти в свою книжную секцию, — шепотом предложил он.

Альбус замешкался: с одной стороны, увидеть собрание запрещенных книг, скрытых ото всех невыразимцами, было его давней мечтой, но с другой — Геллерт…

— Если позволите, я останусь с вами, вдруг потребуется помощь, — выбрал он. И улыбнулся, уловив знакомое выражения одобрения и принятия на чужом лице.

— Ты думаешь, мне попадется особо дикое пророчество и оттяпает руку? — Интонации тоже были от настоящего Геллерта. Тягучие, тепло-насмешливые.

— Думаю, что для начала нам придется почистить там все от пыли, вдвоем быстрее выйдет.

— Какое похвальное служебное рвение! Альбус, вроде бы это не ты начинал карьеру с должности уборщика в Министерстве!

— Это был Леонард Спенсер-Мун, и он весьма неглуп. Но министром станет, только если я уступлю ему дорогу.

Наставник засмеялся, качая головой, и поманил его за собой.

— Ваше прошение удовлетворено, Дамблдор, — проскрежетал он на манер главы департамента магического правопорядка, толкая нужную им дверь.

Зал, заполненный уходящими вдаль стойками с хрустальными шарами, был огромен. Геллерт замер на миг рядом, закусил губу.

— Акцио пророчества о мировой войне, — приказал он негромко. Около пятнадцати мерцающих шаров поднялись со своих мест на полках.

— Как много… — выдохнул Альбус с болью. Он до последнего надеялся, что не прислушивающиеся к словам Гриндельвальда высшие чины просто не могут поверить в грядущее кровопролитие. Но они знают… Абсолютно точно знают! И ничего не делают!

Геллерт подманил к себе первый шар. Положил сверху руку, вытягивая мерцающий внутри туман, который развернулся над его головой подрагивающей картинкой. Огонь, бой… кажется. Лязгающий, ревущий металл, кровь, очень много крови… Следующее. Не отзывается. Еще одно — снова туман и кровь. Еще…

На пятом Альбус все-таки вскрикнул глухо, тут же зажав себе рот, расширившимися глазами наблюдая, как рассыпается пылью огромный город со всеми своими жителями после нестерпимо яркой вспышки. Как кашляет, захлебываясь кровью, покрытый ожогами человек, пытаясь дотянуться до дымящейся палочки, как…

— В такие моменты мне больше всего хочется начать убивать, Альбус. Без разбора, — глухо, сквозь зубы бросил ему Геллерт, опуская на плечо свободную руку. — Они знают. И ничего не делают. Прячут правду от мира… Ждут, пока не станет слишком поздно.

— Почему вы вообще их видите? Ведь…

— Потому что большинство пророчеств про грядущую войну завязаны и на меня тоже. Хотя я все равно надеюсь предотвратить это безумие, а не принимать в нем участие. — Геллерт отвернулся от очередного видения, которым не постыдился бы вдохновиться Франсиско Гойя*, и прикрыл глаза. — Иди, закопайся в свои книжки. Рано тебе еще просыпаться от кошмаров по ночам.

— Незнание не спасет, когда все начнется, — мотнул головой Альбус, сдерживая рвотные позывы и стараясь дышать медленно и через нос. Кружащийся пепел стоял перед глазами, хотя видение давно втянулось в свой шар. — Вы же видели… По Лондону тоже маршировали армии!

— Это союзники, все самое мерзкое развернется на континенте. — Геллерт глянул с сочувствием, мимолетно коснулся ладонью виска — во рту исчез привкус крови, в ушах перестало шуметь, а из горла пропал колючий комок. — Иди.

— Нет, — упрямо наморщил нос Альбус, усилием воли удерживая себя на месте. Больше всего хотелось отвернуться и сбежать, бросая мерзкую, тяжелую, чудовищно страшную в своей огромности задачу на Гриндельвальда. Тот сильный, умный — гений, в конце концов! Геллерт справится! А он… может ли Альбус Дамблдор, золотой мальчик, наконец столкнуться с чем-то, что ему не по зубам?!

Не может. Ставки таковы, что у него нет права отступать. Ни у кого нет. Но все остальные об этом не знают, а он теперь знает.

— Мерлин Великий, сейчас я прозвучу как первокурсник Гриффиндора, но я сделаю все, чтобы это остановить! Что нужно делать, наставник?

Геллерт сжал пальцы у него на плече и отпустил, повернулся обратно к пророчествам, принимая выбор ученика.

— Для начала — не отвлекать меня. Дойди и впрямь до книгохранилища, может, найдется что-нибудь полезное. Следи за часами и через сорок минут дай мне знать, что наше время истекает. Обо всем остальном поговорим позже. Но я горжусь тобой, мой Феникс. Очень.

Новые сферы закружились вокруг него, туман чужих видений пополз по пальцам. Альбус вздохнул и послушно двинулся на поиски спрятанных ото всех книг. В зал пророчеств он вернулся за пять минут до конца назначенного времени, окликнул наставника, который кивнул, вернул часть пророчеств на полки, для остальных создал копии из местной пыли, оставив оригиналы себе.

По дороге к выходу Геллерт сжал плечо ученика и чуть насмешливо поинтересовался:

— Успел хоть пограбить книжное хранилище?

— Скопировал два ряда книг, по алхимии и по трансфигурации, — с мальчишеской гордостью сообщил Альбус, но тут же сокрушенно признался: — Но толком не успел посмотреть, что именно там стояло. Будет сюрпризом… Я пытался найти каталог, но в книжной секции такой бардак, что я даже не уверен, что таковой вообще существует! Ой, чуть не забыл!

Он быстро вскинул руку, выпуская заклинание, и тут же почувствовал приставленную к шее палочку — пока предупреждающе.

— Это что за самодеятельность?!

— Это моя последняя разработка по лей-линиям! Я слегка изменил их направление, создав дополнительный иллюзорный источник силы, так что здесь все за ночь пару раз перемешается и вернется в исходное состояние, но после этого уже никак нельзя будет узнать, что за чары здесь творили. И отмотать время назад для просмотра происходящего тоже не выйдет.

Геллерт фыркнул, но ничего больше не сказал и палочку убрал. Вытащил из кармана носовой платок, перебросил его Альбусу.

— Сработает через три минуты, как раз успеем выйти. Накладывай на меня невидимость и держи крепко.

После чего обернулся медоедом и с достоинством позволил поднять себя и устроить на бедре.

Портал перенес их в Нурменгард, в личный кабинет Геллерта. Медоед стремительно выскользнул из рук Альбуса, чуть косолапя, добежал до глобуса, служившего баром, и сердито на него фыркнул. Видимо, добавив невербальные чары, потому что глобус со щелчком распахнулся, и в воздух взмыли два стакана и бутылка дорогого огневиски.

Медоед сгорбился, распушившись, вздрогнул… и через секунду на его месте уже стоял хозяин замка, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы.

Альбус не сдержал разочарованного вздоха: он бы не отказался еще разок погладить жесткую шерсть.

— Альбус? — Наставник наблюдал за ним, приподняв бровь, и тихо веселился — он уже научился различать эти смешливые искорки в ярких глазах. — Ты так не хочешь отмечать успешное завершение нашей беспрецедентной в своей наглости выходки или тебе не дает спокойно жить моя анимагическая форма?

— Отличная форма. — Альбус снова вздохнул и с силой потер щеки, после чего взял подлетевший бокал с выпивкой. Закашлялся, конечно, после первого же глотка, но заставил себя продолжить разговор, как будто бы ничего не произошло. — Очень полезная. А вы мне потом покажете, как в измененном облике видны силовые линии?

— А сам? — притворно возмутился Геллерт. — Такой большой и не анимаг! Не стыдно?

— А вдруг я какая-нибудь жаба? — мрачно предположил Альбус, делая еще один глоток. — Мое чувство прекрасного такого не переживет!

— Думаю, ты с твоей рыжей косой можешь быть спокоен, — усмехнулся наставник. — Стихия не та, чтобы квакать… Покажу я тебе проекцию магического зрения. Но! Только после демонстрации твоего последнего заклинания!

Альбус усмехнулся и, чуточку рисуясь, поднял в воздух руку без палочки, повел пальцем, закручивая вокруг себя пропитанные силой лей-линии…

— …и получается, что я сменил точку опоры для всего магического рисунка в замкнутом пространстве, а потом вернул его обратно… Это как рукой качнуть маятник. Он потом все равно вернется на свою траекторию, но ход времени успеет поменяться. Вот.

— Неожиданно. Талантливо! — Геллерт, блестя глазами, шагнул ближе, склонил голову, что-то просчитывая. — Но тут тратится много сил. Может, попробовать сократить?

Он достал палочку, и в воздухе вспыхнуло новое уравнение.

— Эти скобки лишние. Можно сократить вот так, — вынес вердикт Геллерт после небольшого спора насчет переменных. Поймал восхищенный взгляд, подмигнул и взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы ученика. — Ты растешь, мой Феникс. Только сильно не зазнавайся! Ошибок и промахов на твою долю еще выпадет с лихвой!

И ведь как в воду глядел.

— Руку выше. Так. Локоть. Нет, еще… — Дыхание подошедшего сзади наставника обжигало щеку. Альбус спиной ощущал, как вздымается на вдохе его грудь, как жесткие пальцы постукивают по локтю. Очень близко. Слишком близко, просто неприлично, как всегда… но сейчас не время смущаться. Все мысли, все внимание Альбуса принадлежали дорабатываемой на ходу новой формуле, призванной совместить прямую трансфигурацию мага в новое нечеловеческое тело с сохранением контроля над человеческим восприятием и магическими потоками без участия анимагии. Задача была исключительно дерзкой, даже еще более дерзкой, чем полная смена облика при помощи одной только трансфигурации, но Гриндельвальд высказал ее как бы между делом, когда ученик, оттягивающий возню с анимагическим ритуалом, полушутливо страдал, что таких прекрасных когтей и восхитительной шубы, как у зверя наставника, ему все равно не видать.

«О Фенрир, возьми и превратись уже в этого медоеда, раз он не дает тебе покоя!» — закатил глаза Геллерт, как будто речь шла о чем-то столь же тривиальном и скучном, как какой-нибудь Люмос. И тут же, не сходя с места, набросал примерное уравнение распределения масс. Над векторными направляющими силовых линий они бились вдвоем неделю, азартно обмениваясь совами по ночам, как школьники, хотя просто в расписании обоих сложно было выделить на это другое время, не оторвав его от и так короткого сна…

Но в теории у них все получилось. Осталось только проверить на практике и…

— Не торопись, мой Феникс! Медоед — животное основательное, он не простит тебе, если ты втиснешься в его шкуру с грацией сносорога, ошалевшего от весеннего гона! Медленнее… не нервничай. Все хорошо.

Альбус, закончивший выводить фигуру палочкой, хмыкнул, тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как сжимается и дрожит вокруг него пропитанный магией воздух, как где-то глубоко под ногами набухают проходящие под замком Геллерта древние, вынесенные близко к поверхности в пору юности Земли лей-линии, несущие в себе силу, способную двигать континенты.

Он чихнул. И еще раз. Потер рукой лицо, чувствуя, как невыносимо чешется нос от бьющих со всех сторон запахов. Нос почему-то обожгло болью, как будто кто-то с размаху царапнул его когтями… И этот удивленный взвизг… его?

Альбус взвизгнул еще раз, недоуменно-испуганно, когда перед лицом…мордой мелькнула когтистая лапища, и закрутился на месте, пытаясь понять, что с ним произошло, почему он путается в своих конечностях, отчего глаза слегка расфокусированы, а тело так и норовит завалиться на бок.

Сбоку что-то громыхнуло, он уловил движение в свою сторону и еле успел отпрянуть, вереща от ужаса, когда к нему потянул руки двуногий, метнулся от него подальше, забиваясь под какой-то предмет мебели, пахнущий мертвым деревом.

«Тихо!» Приказ, уловленный всей сутью, был таким, что он в своем новом теле пискнул и послушно замер, тут же потеряв равновесие и завалившись-таки на пол. Ему в ухо фыркнули снисходительно, а воздух вместо тысячи и одного резкого аромата опасности неожиданно запах спокойствием, силой и обещанием защиты. Потом в морду Альбусу ткнулся холодный влажный черный нос, который почему-то был очень большим, шумно обнюхал, после чего его подняли в воздух за шкирку.

«Сколько оборотов надо было сделать во время пропорционального вынесения для массы, Альбус?»

«Пять. — Овет всплыл в голове моментально, слишком часто они обсуждали это место последнюю неделю. — Ой!»

«Вот именно, что ой… Детеныш. Виси теперь смирно, я тебя к твоей палочке на стол отнесу. А то в щенячьем теле рефлексы действуют быстрее разума, который не успевает включиться».

«И что мне делать?»

«Висеть и не брыкаться!»

Альбус тихо взвизгнул и облизал нос ухватившего его за шиворот старшего медоеда. Всегда можно будет списать это на животные рефлексы!

Даже если они оба знают, что смена облика совсем не означает изменения сути.

* Судя по фантастическим тварям, населяющим гравюры Гойи в серии «Капричос», он был как минимум сквибом.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Перчатка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700443) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al)




End file.
